


An Attempt to Tip the Scales

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Scratching, Teasing, a little aftercare, but Carlo likes it, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “I should hit you back, Charlie, but I won’t.”“I know.” Charlie says, shoving Brandon roughly back into the wall from where he was trying to move away. “Get on your knees.”
Relationships: Brandon Carlo/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	An Attempt to Tip the Scales

After their fifth loss in a row, Brandon is quieter than usual on the drive home. Charlie’s down too, but he tries to at least get him to smile, to no avail. 

He runs a hand up Brandon’s thigh, tensed partly from pressing on the gas and partly from his anger. At himself, his team. Mostly himself. 

“Babe, stop blaming yourself. We’re a team, we’ll come back.” 

“I love you, Charlie, but I don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

Charlie sighs and leans back in his seat, impatiently tapping his foot all the way home.

Carlo’s still in a foul mood after he changes, and Charlie is a little fed up. Brandon’s usually the mature one who looks on the bright side, but he hasn’t been himself lately. His game isn’t what he’d like it to be and he’s growing increasingly frustrated with himself. Charlie thinks he just needs to snap out of it.

“Brandon.” Charlie says after his teammate slams one too many doors. “Can you chill?” 

“Shut up, Charlie.” Brandon snaps and his voice is loud, biting. 

Charlie gets up from the couch visibly annoyed, making a beeline for the older man. At a loss for words, he shoves him. 

“Did you just shove me?” 

Charlie shoves him again. He’s not moving him much but it gets his point across. 

“Stop. What the hell?” Brandon’s incredulous. He’s fought people before, delivered lots of hits, but he never thought his boyfriend would be on the receiving end. And he won’t be, but he’s still pissed that Charlie’s trying to fight him.

Charlie musters up some strength and pushes Brandon against a nearby wall, the larger man not really fighting back but not making it easy either. 

“Can you stop? What’s wrong with you?” Brandon asks, inches from Charlie’s face.

“What’s wrong with you?! You’re being a dick. We lost, it sucks. Can you just get over it?”

Brandon’s fuming, jaw clenched and breathing hard through his nose. “Charlie shut the-“

He’s interrupted by Charlie slapping him with a pretty intense amount of force. His skin is stinging, and it takes every ounce of self-control he has not to punch Charlie out. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. 

“I should hit you back, Charlie, but I won’t.” 

“I know.” Charlie says, shoving Brandon roughly back into the wall from where he was trying to move away. “Get on your knees.” Charlie’s voice is lower and more forceful than Brandon’s ever heard it, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t send blood rushing down to his dick. 

He swallows hard, sizing up the younger man. He’s interrupted yet again when Charlie shoves him down by his shoulders. “I said on your knees.” 

Brandon could have stopped Charlie, could have pushed him away and not fallen to his knees so easily. But he’s intrigued, so he goes with it. 

He’s still angry, glaring up at Charlie through his eyelashes. Charlie unzips his jeans and pulls his dick out, hard and leaking. He traces it along Brandon’s face, eyes still locked. Brandon’s not even flinching, even when Charlie pushes his balls forward to rub them along the older man’s lips. 

Charlie laughs, and slaps Carlo with his dick for good measure. He’s fantasized about this day since they first started fucking. When he could finally take control, push Brandon around. Humiliate him.

He knocks Brandon back off his knees so he’s sitting up against the wall, and immediately starts fucking his mouth at a bruising pace, making the older man choke around it. Brandon tells himself again that he could stop this if he wanted to.

“Slut. Fucking take it.” Charlie says, words cold. He pulls out almost all the way just to slam back in, hitting the back of Brandon’s throat. While he’s distracted and trying to stop choking, Charlie moves a foot in between Brandon’s legs, stepping down where his leg meets his body, dangerously close to his dick. Carlo initially tries to flinch away but he’s stuck in a pretty compromising position. Charlie leans more of his weight into it, the pain searing in his teammate’s groin. He groans around Charlie’s dick. 

“What’s that?” Charlie asks, not bothering to pull out but instead increasing his pace and pressure.

After a few minutes he finally pulls out, leaving Brandon gasping for air. 

“Get up. Now.” Charlie pulls Brandon to his feet, pushing him into the bedroom. 

“Charlie, I think we should-“

The younger man interrupts him yet again, this time with a kiss. Brandon walks backwards until his legs hit the bed, the pair falling together without breaking their kiss. Charlie pulls Brandon’s shirt off quickly so they can resume kissing and he can rake his nails up and down the larger man’s torso. He leaves marks the first time and keeps going, making Carlo wince and squirm. 

Charlie sits up to straddle him once they’ve moved more onto the bed, sizing him up. His face is still red from being fucked, the tears in his eyes starting to dry. Charlie’s pleased with the scratch marks he made but he thinks he needs more marks, more abuse. 

He slaps him again, more roughly this time. It makes his dick twitch watching Brandon restrain himself, face red, breath coming out ragged. He’s not concerned about him though, he can feel the larger man’s dick pushing hard against his jeans.

“This get you off?” Charlie asks, hair falling in his face as he slaps Brandon again. All he gets in response is a glare. He grabs his jaw, his grip excessively tight. He wants to leave bruises. 

He moves his hand down to Brandon’s neck, adding another hand to properly get around it. He pushes down hard, their eyes locked.

“Love hurting you, Brandon. You take it so good. You know you deserve it, don’t you? Deserve all these marks, all the bruises I’ll leave on you.” He increases the pressure on Brandon’s throat until he’s out of room to breathe. He starts to reach up to Charlie’s arms to bat them away. 

“I’m not stopping, babe. And you’re not gonna stop me. Give up.” Charlie says, punctuating his words by spitting on Carlo’s face. Brandon’s lightheaded, and not just from the choking.

Charlie finally, finally lets up and Brandon takes a huge breath in, chest expanding as much as possible. Charlie laughs at him, reaches down to spread his spit around a bit, thumb sliding into Carlo’s mouth. He’s finally slipped, anger turning to complete obedience. He sucks on Charlie’s thumb like his life depends on it, moaning around it. 

Charlie moves down the bed to pull Brandon’s pants off, and the older man is already whining for contact, any kind of friction he can get. Charlie purposefully ignores his dick and instead pushes his legs up to lick at his hole. He doesn’t want to give him to much prep but he couldn’t resist. 

He teases the rim until Brandon’s almost crying before plunging his tongue in, prodding around deep inside. 

“Please fuck me Charlie.” 

“I’ll do what the fuck I want with you.” Charlie says, pulling back and hitting Brandon’s dick forcefully. It’s angry red, bobbing back and forth from the impact. He hits it again, Carlo whimpering at this point. 

“I’m sorry, I-I know.” Brandon says, voice almost shaking. Charlie’s beyond pleased with himself for bringing his teammate down to this state- naked and trembling, marks around his neck and down his chest, begging. 

“You’re gonna fuck me.” Charlie decides after looking at the larger man’s dick a little too long. He misses it, even if he’s the one in charge right now. After fingering himself not really enough he sucks Carlo’s dick to make the slide easier, eliciting low groans out of the larger man. 

“Don’t move.” Charlie commands as he slides down onto Brandon’s dick. The fit is tight as always, and Charlie has to remind himself to stay in control. Usually he slips into a nice submissive headspace with Brandon’s dick in him, lets the older man do whatever he wants.

Once he’s all the way in Charlie wraps his hands around Brandon’s throat again, irritating the already bruised skin. He moves his ass up and down slowly, teasing. The older man is a whining, writhing mess.

“Close already for me?”

Brandon nods back as best he can with two hands around his throat, attempting to thrust up into Charlie.

“Such a slut.” Charlie lets up on his grip and pulls off in order to slide into Brandon, no prep or warning. Brandon lets out a scream, pain mixed with overstimulation. 

“Fuck, Charlie, hurts.” Brandon’s crying, tears stinging his cheeks.

“You think you deserve it?” Charlie asks, hips snapping back and forth making Brandon’s body shake.

Carlo nods, tears still flowing. “Yeah, I do. Like when you hurt me.” 

Charlie loses it at that, spilling into Brandon for what feels like ever, taking in all his marks, his obedience. He lets Brandon come easily after that, figuring he’s put up with enough tonight.

Afterwards Brandon’s still crying, so Charlie cleans him up and pulls him close to cuddle. 

“You did so so good for me, you ok?” Charlie asks, wiping away Carlo’s tears.

He nods, pulling Charlie in even closer. “Thank you Charlie, love you so much.” 

Charlie giggles at his boyfriends politeness, even in times like this. “Love you too.”


End file.
